Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA
Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 (遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA＆SATOUMIへ行こう2019) was the annual spring SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement event featuring various acts under including Hello! Project. It took place on March 30 and 31, 2019 at Makuhari Messe."毎年恒例SATOYAMAイベントが今年も開催。矢口真里が壇上で婚約指輪をキラリ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2018-03-31."エグゼクティブパス2018限定「遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA＆SATOUMIへ行こう2019（仮）」 宿泊プラン販売開始のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-12-04. The main stage events were livestreamed via YouTube."「遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA & SATOUMI へ行こう2019」イベント生配信！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-20. The event coincided with Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '19 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano **7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *BEYOOOOONDS **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners ***Hirai Miyo ***Kobayashi Honoka ***Satoyoshi Utano *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru **29th Gen: Saito Madoka ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Talent * * * ( ) *Yasuda Kei *Tsuji Nozomi *Takahashi Ai *Shimizu Saki *Sudo Maasa *Kumai Yurina *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Nakajima Takui *Okada Robin Shoko * ** ** * (LoVendoЯ) *PINK CRES. **Natsuyaki Miyabi ** ** *Kikkawa Yuu *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami *Sengoku Minami *Up Up Girls (2) **Takahagi Chinatsu **Yoshikawa Mayu **Kajishima Aya **Hashimura Riko **Nakagawa Chihiro **Sasaki Honoka **Morinaga Niina **Shimazaki Yuria **Niikura Ami * ** ** * * ** ** ;Mascots & Characters *Satoyama-kun (SATOYAMA movement mascot) *Ahiru Taichou (bath toy character, Mori Sato Kawa Umi ambassador) *Agri Fighter North Dragon (Hokuryu Town sentai heroes) *Enoshigo-kun (Enoshima-based NPO Umisakura mascot) *Gunma-chan (Gunma Prefecture mascot) *Tateyama Satomi Hakkenshi (Tateyama City hospitality warlords) *Chacha Oukoku no Oujichama (Uji City mascot) *Tsukinowa Guma-chan *Nyaozane (Kumagaya City mascot) *Minbee (Kitakata City mascot) *Kumamon (Kumamoto Prefecture mascot) *Chiba-kun (Chiba Prefecture mascot) Absentees *BEYOOOOONDS member Kobayashi Honoka could not participate on March 30 due to a school event.Maeda Kokoro. "明日楽しみー！！ ʚ♡ɞ 前田こころ" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog. 2019-03-29. Event Stage Schedule :*Note: Italicized event titles are PR events. :★ denotes mascots and characters. March 30 March 31 Substage Schedule March 30 March 31 References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement Category:2019 Events Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:13th Generation Events In Category:14th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Events In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:Kobushi Factory Events In Category:Tsubaki Factory Events In Category:CHICA TETSU Events In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Events In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei